Inuyasha: the meet of Americans and Demons
by Keida
Summary: David and Malina.....Two ordinary american kids that will find their way into the world of Inuyasha. What do do they do when they have fallen into one of their favorite worlds, and will Inuyasha be suprised at their hidden talents?
1. Chapter 1: The two Americans

"David! You're so stupid! Let go of me!" Malina kicked at David's hand, which was wrapped tight around her leg.

"I'm not letting go of you" said David, in an annoying sing-song voice. David was 12 years old, not to mention a pain in the butt. He was best friends with Malina, who was 13, and constantly getting bombarded with plain randomness and annoyance by him.

Malina sighed. "Fine….whadya want?"

"You're taping Inuyasha for me, right?" David gave her the puppy dog look. He didn't have cable, so he couldn't watch it, and both he and Malina were huge fans.

"……..Sure, you know I'm gonna watch it anyways…." She gave him a smile, and he loosened his grip. She pulled her leg free and he stood up.

"Thanks!"

"Whatever….." she picked up her backpack, and he walked next to her. "You know what?" She looked at David from the corner of her eye.

"What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What if…….what if we could meet the Inuyasha characters for real? What if we could go on adventures with them?"

David smirked. " I'd whoop inuyasha's butt in a fist to fist fight!"

Malina laughed. She'd like to see that. She had been friends for 8 years now, and still hadn't seen David fight. He just wasn't……..that type of guy. She sighed. "Oh well……"

David poked her. "What! Don't think I can?" He poked her again and she giggled.

"Not true, I never said that……."

"Okay then…" he looked over the street at his fence, then smiled. "Well, see-ya tomorrow!"

She nodded. "Right, and I'll bring that tape!"

"You'd better!" the door slammed shut after David.

Malina sighed, then started in a jog towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: The boring bits of watching

"Okay then…" he looked over the street at his fence, then smiled. "Well, see-ya tomorrow!"

She nodded. "Right, and I'll bring that tape!"

"You'd better!" the door slammed shut after David.

Malina sighed, then started in a jog towards home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malina slowed down as she got to her house. She stopped to catch her breath for a minute, then walked inside. Her screen door screeched shut as she walked in, and she threw her backpack onto the floor. "YO! MOM! DAD! I'M HOME" she waited for an answer, and there was none, so she just shrugged and walked into the living room. "Alright then, what've we got?" She looked in the tape cabinet and groaned. There were piles of untitled black tapes to go through. "Let's see……find a blank tape to record Inuyasha…..Ah!" She rummaged through the conglomerate mess of tapes until she found one crammed into the back. "Hmm……" she put it into the T.V. _Good, it's blank……._She set the time for the tape to record, and ran into the kitchen. "Snack, Snack, gonna eat a snack!" The pantry door, old and used, creaked when she slid it open. _What to eat? _Her eyes lit up as she set sight on something. "Ramen!" she pulled it out and made it.

_**Some time later……….**_

_**(on T.V.) **_

"Inuyasha, why don't you help us out for once!"

"Shut-up, you wench….. mumble….mumble"

"INUYAHSHA!"

"Eyah!"

"SIT BOY!"

_THUD!_

Malina smiled at the usual fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. She really hated Kagome, who she thought was loud mouthed and stood in the way of danger like a pansy so her "hot man candy" Inuyasha could save her. But she did enjoy the way Inuyasha got, in a humorous way, treated like a dog.

Malina yawned. It was getting late, her mom and dad had long since gotten home, but she didn't care. She went on like this every weekend. Her eyes were drooping, and she stood up, going to the kitchen. "Mmmmm……." She stuck her tongue out as she looked around, the reached for an energy drink. "Citrus…….or Root Beer?" she stared at the orange and brown colored cans, then decided. "Citrus!" she popped open the can then went back to sit in front of the T.V. When she finished with the drink, and Inuyasha was over, she turned off the T.V. and went to bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Malina woke up and groggily reached for the sleep button. "Dag-nabbit! Where's that stupid button!" she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then looked at the alarm. She hit the button, and it stopped. "Huh?" her clock said 5:30. "Since when did I set my alarm clock to five thirty? Oh well……" she got out of bed, stretched, then shook her head to let her long, caramel-brown hair drift down her back. Her purple and black pajamas with tiny howling wolves and stars on them swayed. "Hmm…….David is s'posed to spend the night today!" She smiled at the thought of her free spirited, annoying, friend with curly black hair that resembled a small puppy's. David was just plain stupid……as she had decided a long time ago, but it was his stupid- ness that made him so funny and likeable. She sighed. She didn't know that tonight was going to be big………


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Parents!

Right peeps….. sorry I've been putting up such short chappies….. Let's just say that my brain runs low on key ideas when I'm working on more that one story (one I'm planning to make into a book, and I'm not even finished with the first chapter….) so yeah, I'm tryin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malina grabbed her toothbrush, a red and black tank top that said "You Should Die!", and baggy navy blue pants and ran into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then took of her shirt, catching a glimpse of her arm. On it was a scar, but she didn't know what quite from. She remembered a knife, a flash, and blood. Otherwise, it was just annoying. It had been there since she was little, so she never really knew. She sighed and pulled on her shirt and pants and slipped out of the bathroom door, bumping into her dad, who was dressed for work and about to head out.

"Well, hello there Malina! You gave me quite a scare there. I didn't know you were up." He gave her a heart-warmed smile, and she nodded.

"Yeah, my alarm was set for 5:30." She frowned, and her dad nudged her.

"It was probably your mom, you know how she is." He smiled to himself, as if remembering some kind of inside joke. "Well, Liney-pie, I gotta go!" he headed towards the stairs in a couple swift strides.

Malina sucked in a breath and held it. "Liney-pie"…….It was her dad's nickname for her. It was okay, but she felt as if she was to old for that name. She didn't want to tell her dad that though, he seemed to enjoy calling her that. She shook her head and checked her watch. 5:58. "Okay, mom's not up, and I'm hungry…..I'll make breakfast!" She went and slid down the stair railing, though she knew she wasn't supposed to.

Her mom and dad always told her "Malina, don't do that! You're gonna fall of backwards and crack you're head open!" Dammit……they didn't know a thing. About halfway down, she leaned backwards, the turned in midair, landing in a "sitting" position. She did that move by herself, starting on the lower parts, then building up courage to go higher and fall back. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She swung open the refrigerator door, pulling out the eggs, butter, and jelly, then found some bread. "Yay! Eggs and toast!"

**_15 minutes later…….._**

"Oh! Something smells good this morning!" Malina turned to look at her mom. She was a woman who looked not to old, but at the same time, worked and weary, someone who was older than she looked, depending on how you knew her.

Malina gave her mom a happy smile. "Mom! I made breakfast!"

"As I can see…" said her mom as she looked at the hot food. They didn't usually eat breakfast together. It was grab a granola bar and rush out the door to work or school. She smiled. "Malina, did you do this for us?"

Malina put the spatula down. "Maybe….." she smiled, and her mom smiled back. They took their plates to the table, and ate.

_**6:30 pm…………..**_

DIIING-DOONG! DING-DONGDING-DONG!

"Alright! I know it's you David! I'm comin!" Malina jumped down the steps, skipping the last four, landing in front of the door. She pulled it open.

"TA-DAAAA!" it was David. He gave Malina his crooked, tilt-headed smile, and she replied with another smile. He laughed as her looked at her.

"Uh….what? Is something wrong?"

He held back another snicker and shook his head. "No….it's nothing wrong, just we match is all."

Malina looked at him. He was right. They didn't have the SAME exact clothing on, but close enough. David was wearing a red and black tank as well, and he too was wearing a pair of navy pants. She shook her head with a smile of disbelief. How did that happen?

"Hey! Earth to Malina! Man stadin outside!"

"Oh! Sorry…." She unlocked the screen door and let him in.

"Yes!" he did a little dance when he got in, then stopped and stared her in the eyes with a serious look. She frowned. "Tonight……" he rubbed his hands together "will be a night we will never forget!" he let out a sinister cackle. "Because I am David……the Night Stalker……"

Malina shook her head and smiled. David…….being stupid, as usual. She giggled. "Okay c'mon Mr. Night Stalker! Let's play my Inuyasha game!"

David gave a whoop. "This game rocks my socks off, man!" and ran off after her.


	4. Chapter 4: Inu crew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….. in fact….I don't own a lot of things…. 

Alright everyone……..sorry about the pretty much boring last three chapters……….I was sort of stalling if you can't already tell. I was trying to think of a way to get them to the Feudal Era. Oh! And did I tell you? The night that David was coming was Halloween. I didn't tell you did I? Oh well. Now you know. Are you wondering when Inuyasha's gonna come in? Don't worry, he's coming. Okay! I know what you guys are saying "Quit blabbing already, there's supposed to be a story here" So here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malina looked up at the clock and threw her controller down as her eyes widened. "C'mon! It's almost time to leave! We have to get out costumes on." It was Halloween. (**A/N:** I believe I told you this? )

David put his controller down and jumped up, looking at the clock. "Hey you're right! Race you upstairs!"

They ran up the stairs until they reached Malina's room. Sitting in the middle of the floor were two separate bundles. They had kept their costumes hidden as a surprise to each other.

"I'll change in the bathroom, since I need the mirror. You can change in my room." Malina grabbed her bundled costume from the floor and ran into the bathroom. David closed the door and opened the bundle. In it was a pair of black pants, a red belt, a black hoodie, and in the hood were a pair of black sunglasses. David put on his pants and pulled on his hoodie. He put on his sunglasses and pulled the hood up, then finally pulled the red belt around his waist. David chuckled. "Yes….. I am the night stalker!" He opened the door and walked out, standing by the bathroom. "And now to wait for Malina" She soon came out.

Malina was wearing a tight black shirt, red and black pants with a black, red-tipped tail, and on top of her head were a pair of black and red cat ears. Her bright green eyes topped it off.

David looked at her. "Well, you look….uh..kitty-ish…" he was still eyeing her when she replied back. "Yes, and you to stalk someone…let's go!" she ran down the stairs and opened the garage door. She picked up two paper bags, one for each of them. David smiled and yelled "CANDY FOR ME! WHOOHOO!"

"TRICK OR TREAT!" David and Malina stood on and empty porch which was pretty strange, seeing that there were a hell of a lot more people around them. The door opened and they grabbed a handful of candy, adding it to their already sagging bags.

David looked in his bag, sighing. " I'm gonna be sooo sugar high!"

Malina nodded in agreement. David looked up, taking a deep breath, then noticed something white and fluffy land on his nose then melt. "Uh?"

Malina looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's snowing!" he whined. "I HATE snow!" he whimpered, then caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. It was a "Let it snow" sign. He pointed an accusing finger at it and yelled "I BLAME YOU!"

Malina shook her head. "Let's get more candy!" She darted down the road as fast as she could with her bag, and David followed. They kept running until they stopped in front of another street. It was dark, and only about two people were there.

"Hey, Malina, I don't remember seeing this road here….." David frowned.

"Neither have I, but there should be a logical explanation for this. I mean, it can't just magically appear here."

David nodded, then ran forward. "First one gets best candy!" He ran to the first door, then pressed the doorbell. No one answered. "Hmm….."

Malina caught up to him, then tilted her head. "What's up?"

"No one's home…." He walked down the steps.

"Okay….." Malina walked over next to David and they continued walking, too busy looking in their candy bags to pay attention to what they were doing. David looked up. "Uh…….Malina?" his voice had a nervous twinge to it and she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Did you noticed that we happened to not be paying attention and walked into a freakishly scary forest. One with fog, and the full moon out?" He pointed up at the seemingly menacing moon.

She looked around, then let out a small. "Uh-oh."

"Do you have a flashlight with you?" David had hope in his eyes, until Malina broke it with an obvious "Nope….." He sighed. "Oh well, let's just try to get back."

Malina led the way. David looked around, not paying attention, when his foot stumbled on something hard. He tripped and bumped into Malina, pulling them both down.

Malina rubbed her head, then looked up. "Hey……David. I think we landed in some kind of well or somethin'…thanks to your clumsiness."

David looked up and saw a square of pale light. "I think you're right. Here, gimme a boost." He picked up his candy bag, then stood up. Malina helped him up, then picked up her candy bag. David pulled her up, and she dusted herself off.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and get home.." Malina grumbled.

David was about to follow her, but she pulled him to the side of her. "No more mishaps okay?" She smiled at him. They walked until they heard a voice.

"Hey! You two! Who are you, and where're you going!"

Malina turned around to see a guy with silver-white hair, dog ears, a red kimono, and a sword. "Wow, nice costume, where'd you get it?"

"Huh?" he had a completely blank look on his face.

"Your costume for Halloween? Where'd you get it?"

"What the hell're you talking about?" He raised and eyebrow.

"Wait a minute……" Malina reached up and tugged on the dog ears.

"HEY! LEGGO MY EARS!" he jumped up with un-natural power and landed on a low branch on a tree.

David's eyes widened, and Malina screamed. "YOU'RE INUYASHA! THE HALF-DOG DEMON! AND YOUR EARS! THEY'RE REAL!"

"Well no duh! Who the hell'd you think I was, a monkey? And of course my ears are real, what about you, cat?"

"Oh these?" she pointed up at her cat ears. " They're fake!" she pulled them off. Apparently, this freaked Inuyasha out. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Are you some sort of demon? And who's your friend?" He jumped from the tree and landed in front of them.

"Eh heh….." Malina started to back away, and leaned towards David. "Now'd be a good time to whoop Inuyasha's butt!"

David leaned towards Malina and gave a fierce whisper back. "I said fist to fist, why don't you use that great talent of voice mocking and sound like Kagome to tell him to sit!"

Malina thought. She did have a talent for voice mocking, and could mock almost anyone's voice if she'd heard it before. (**A/N:** Sorry to put that info in so late, I should've done it earlier. It's really my talent….I can mock anyone, it's quite fun ) She stopped and stood up straight, then yelled in a voice that sounded too much like Kagome's, "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

_THUD_!

"Kagome! What you d--" he cut off in the middle of the sentence, noticing that Kagome wasn't there. "Huh?"

"SIT BOY!"

_THUD_!

"Wow, this is fun!" Malina giggled.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha looked around with a look of total confusion. Malina took advantage of his confusion and turned to David. She whispered in his ear. "We should have different names, not our regular ones……" She ran through a list of names in her head. "I'm Aya!" She was going to pick one for David until Inuyasha interrupted her.

"HEY! What're you two talking about, and what's your names!"

"I'm Aya, and this is……uh.." she stopped, and David quickly added " Shuno."

"Hmph….." Inuyasha didn't seem to believe them, but a quick couple of voices split through the air. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome and Sango riding on Kirara. Miroku was riding on Kagome's bike, and Shippo was in the basket.

"Kagome! Where the hell were you? And why'd you tell me to sit like that?"

Kagome had a confused look. "What…..since when did I ……" she trailed off as she saw Malina and David. "Who're they, Inuyasha?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo turned to look. Shippo jumped out of the basket and looked at them. "Are you two demons?" He inspected them, and was the first to notice the sagging bags of candy. "Hey! What do you have in that bag?" he jumped at David's bag, and David pulled it up yelling "WAAAA! IT'S MINE! IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET ALL OF THIS!"

Shippo landed on the ground, then noticed a piece of candy that fell to the ground. "Huh?" he picked it up and looked at it. "Hey! It's candy!" he noticed right away, having been spoiled by Kagome.

David looked on the verge of tears. "B..bu..bu..bu….but…That's mine!"

Malina sighed, then handed David one of her pieces. "There….."

"Anyways!" said Inuyasha, interrupting the little tear fest. They looked over as Shippo sucked on they candy.

Miroku sighed. He was looking at Malina's outfit, and walked up to her, grabbing her hands. "Excuse me miss, but would you mind bearing my--" Miroku was cut short when Sango hit him across the head and Malina slapped him. "NO!" they both yelled in unison.

"But I didn't even finish that time……." He sighed, brandishing a new bump and a red slap mark.

Kagome turned back to them. "So, who are you two, and judging from the candy, you must be from my time."

Malina nodded. "I'm Aya, and this is Shuno." She pointed at her friend, who had now taken the hood off and removed his sunglasses to reveal his bright, brown eyes.

Kagome smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Where're you from?"

"America!" responded David.

"Oh…okay!"

Inuyasha turned away from them. "Feh!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so they meet the Inu crew (I like saying that) what'll happen? Who knows. But I'm not putting up another chap until reviews, oh and also, that was a bit longer chapter. What's gonna happen next? Who knows…..no seriously, who knows….I gotta think…….


	5. Chapter 5: Through the well and back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly...i'd be swimming in money if i did... 

Alright, for those of you who read this, which i doubt anyone does, but i still post it up, here's chappie 5, and sorry it took so long! It's here! OH YES! and I assume that Inubaka's not wearing any underwear, so he gets a pretty funny/ unexpected trick pulled on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at the two, seemingly out of place with their halloween costumes on. "So...you're from America?" she asked, interested.

"Yup! There, and nowhere else!" A stupid smile spread across David's face.

"Well no duh!" said Malina as she swapped him across the head.

"OW! that hurt..." he rubbed his head, eyes closed as he winced. "Meanie..." he muttered, then went off to inspect Inuyasha. He looked him up and down, then pulled on his kimono to see it. He kept on circling Inuyasha, which seemed to get more and more annoying every time he circled.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING!"

"Just looking at ya'. Why, you wanna fight?" He smirked with challenge in his eyes, and expected Inuyasha to literally tackle him, but he didn't.

Inuyasha just turned around and "Feh'd" for the group to hear. "I'd beat you weak human in no time! I don't want to waste it on you!" This time it was his turn to swivel around and smirk at David.

"Inuyasha, don't let your head get so big, I might just have to pop it like a balloon!" David motioned like he was popping an invisible balloon.

"Shut-up, will ya!" Inuyasha snapped.

They stopped their verbal battle when they heard giggles and snickers. They both turned around to the rest of the gang, who was laughing at how funny it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't attacking, just throwing the best come-backs he could at David. The only one who wasn't laughing at the two of them was Kirara, who was busying herself with a butterfly.

"Forget it..." said Inuyasha. He turned around, his face a slight red from embarrassment and rage towards David.

David sighed. "Well, what now?"

"I Unno...I guess we go home?"

"But which way's home?"

Malina gave a hard stare in all directions around her, and noticed it all had looked the same. "Aw, crap!"

Kagome watched them. "You can come with us!" she offered.

"THE HELL! No they can't!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

"Uh-oh.."

"SIT BOY!"

THUD!

This time it had been Kagome, not an imitation. Inuyasha laid face-first on the ground, mumbling like he didn't want to get up, till David kicked him in the ribs. He offered a hand to Inuyasha, who growled and turned around, picking himself up. "No thanks!" He sprinted forward near Miroku and Shippo with clear embarrasment, while the girls slowed down to talk to David and Malina.

"So...You seem pretty tough" said Sango, who was watching David, as was everyone else.

A slight giggle came from Malina "So he says..."

"HEY! IT'S TRUE!"

Sango and Kagome laughed. "I think we'll enjoy your company, but it might take some time for Inuyasha to get used to you..." Kagome sighed. _Why did he have to be so stupid? Oh well._

A slight devilish smile spread across David's face. Malina looked at him. _Uh-oh..._she knew that look. He only did that when he thought of really evil pranks.

"Some time?" questioned Malina when she saw the look. "More like forever."

Sango heard her, then tilted her head some. "What?"

"Oh! nothing...you'll find out soon enough..."

Sango just shrugged, and looked ahead. David realized then that his bag of candy was getting heavy. "Malina...this bag's kinda heavy..." he whined, giving a struggle to keep the large bag from dragging on the ground.

Malina groaned, then looked at Sango. If she could manage the hiraikutso, then this bag would be nothing. "Hey, Sango...can you carry this? "

Sango nodded "Sure!"

"Hey look, a village." Said Kagome, as she pointed ahead. Sure enough, there was a village.

"YAY! FOOD!" shouted David and Malina in unison, completly scaring the hell out of Kagome and Sango. Both the girls frowned at the pair of Americans. Did they eat ALL the time, or were they starved, since they were yelling out like that.

Kagome remembered something then. "Hey, what's your names?"

"I'm Ma...I mean Aya, and this is Shuno"

Kagome smiled. "Alright then, Aya, Shuno!"

They reached the village, then took a hut. While they were waiting for food, David pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. He wrote something down and handed it to Malina. She read it silently to herself: Plan...Ice + Down Inu's shirt. Freezing cold. MUAHAHA!

She shook her head. More trouble. They left to go eat, and after everyone ate, they all seemed tired. "I'm going to bed." said Sango. "May i join you?" It was none other than, yeah, you guessed. Miroku. A loud slap sounded through the village. "Alright, i get it" said Miroku, getting his own bed.

Malina looked at the ceiling, then realized something. "WE GOTTA GET HOME!" A few seconds after she said that, a black hole portal thing popped up, sucking Malina and David in. Inuyasha was the only one to see this. Shippo and Kirara had fallen asleep even before Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha was the only one up.

"The hell?" he mumbled and frowned, too confused to say more. He looked down, seeing the paper David left. He picked it up, getting even more confused. It was in english, so he didn't understand it.

"I'm going to bed..." grumbled Inuyasha. "I've had enough."

-------------------------

Back with Malina and David...

"We landed back infront of the well? That's a little confusing. I didn't even know that's how we'd get back." She looked at the street. They ran down it, reaching her house. It was empty. "Good..." Malina gave a sigh of relief. "They're not here..." She put her candy down, then realized David didn't have his, she quickly pushed it to the side so he wouldn't notice, then took her shoes off. "Anyone else tired? " she asked. They got up the stairs. Malina put down a few blankets and a pillow for David on the floor after they got their PJ's on, then turned on the space heater, jumping into bed. "G'night!" she said. She clapped her hands, and the light went out. She waited for a reply, then heard him snoring. "Well that was quick..." she said, then turned around, slowly drifting off to sleep.

BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!

Malina hit the snooze button, then sat up straight in bed. Meeting Inuyasha last night. Was it just a dream? She looked at David's spot, but it was empty. She frowned. Sliding down the stair rail, she jumped off, then heard a sound in the kitchen. It was David, pulling out ice from the ice box and putting it into a bag.

"_WHAT_ are you _DOING_?" she asked.

"Remember that plan last night?"

She nodded. Obviously, it wasn't a dream.

" Then let's get going! Get dressed, then we leave. "

Malina looked at him. He was already dressed. She ran upstairs and got her clothes on, then they left. They found the street and the forest again, not to mention the well. This time they jumped in, not fell.

When they climbed out, they were in the village.

"That's strange...it popped up where the hut was..." exclaimed David. They walked inside, noticing everyone was up. Inuyasha was the first to notice.

"So it wasn't a nightmare?" he groaned.

Kagome looked at them. "Where'd you go?" Malina explained about the portal thing, and Inuyasha listened, no one noticed what David was doing. He went up behind Inuyasha, and dumped the whole bag of ice down the back of his shirt.

"YEEEEEEEEKK!" Inuyasha shrieked (**A/N**: never thought you'd hear that?) "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! IT'S IN MY SHIR----!" He cut short when the ice moved from his shirt to his pants. "YAAAAAAH!" he ran around in circles, the ice melting and leaving puddles everywhere. The whole group burst out laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT YA GET FOR GOIN COMMANDO!" yelled David. Inuyasha looked like he was doing the chicken dance. After the ice melted, inuyasha lied motionless on the ground, completly numb from the ice. David poked him with a stick. "See guys...this is what happens when you take too many sleeping pills!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Whatever..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo? How'd you like it? Good, Bad, Horrendous, Needs to be thrown in a paper shredder? YES! THAT'S IT! THROW IT IN A PAPER SHREDDER! pulls out paper shredder and tries to stuff computer in it. Paper shredder explodes Uh...hehe sweatdrop... alright. Reviews everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Nanashi? Nanashi who?

OMG! So long since this story has been typed in the hands of me! But don't worry, I have it right here...MUAHaHa...HA...Oh yes...sorry. I finally got this done, no thanks to life waves fist angrily at life and yesh. Stuff. OKAY! I'm ranting, sorry! 

Disclaimer: Though I don't own Inuyasha, I do own David and Malina...Too bad they're worthless, huh?

------------------------------

Recap:

Kagome looked at them. "Where'd you go?" Malina explained about the portal thing, and Inuyasha listened, no one noticed what David was doing. He went up behind Inuyasha, and dumped the whole bag of ice down the back of his shirt.

"YEEEEEEEEKK!" Inuyasha shrieked (**A/N**: never thought you'd hear that?) "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! IT'S IN MY SHIR----!" He cut short when the ice moved from his shirt to his pants. "YAAAAAAH!" he ran around in circles, the ice melting and leaving puddles everywhere. The whole group burst out laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT YA GET FOR GOIN COMMANDO!" yelled David. Inuyasha looked like he was doing the chicken dance. After the ice melted, inuyasha lied motionless on the ground, completly numb from the ice. David poked him with a stick. "See guys...this is what happens when you take too many sleeping pills!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Whatever..."

------------------------------------------

"So, Shuno? When did you think of that plan" Kagome asked David.

"Yes, please tell us when you thought of that." That was Sango.

David, being the completly stupid idiot that he was, forgot his "replacement" name. Malina shoved him in the ribs, coughing, then said "Yeah, SHUNO! When did you think of it?"

"Oh! When?" He scooted in closer as if to avoid Inuyasha's ears. "Yesterday, on the way to the village. It just popped into my head. I had to do it!"

"Yup, when he gets an idea, he has to do it. He might just go crazy otherwise."

"Well, at least he can't hear us..." David jerked his head in the direction of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled, clenching his fists. "I can too hear you!" He came over and swung his fist at David.

David ducked, making Inuyasha miss by a mile. He chuckled. "Whoops, looks like you almost hit me on accident there." He grinned, toying with Inuyasha was going to be fun. Inuyasha thew a punch down at where David was sitting, and at the same time, David turned and bent, saying "Ooh! Something shiny!" Once more, Inuyasha missed, hitting the floor instead. "Oh, you shouldn't fall like that. See what you did to the poor floor? You punched a hole right through it!" He wiped the shiny thing on his shirt, stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Why you little..!" Inuyasha got up, then jumped at David, aiming to tackle him. "YARGH!" BAM! David had "tripped" just in time. He rolled over on his back almost as soon as he had hit the floor, then sat up. "How strange, Inuyasha. We tripped at the same time!" David gave Inuyasha one of his most innocent smiles he could, which only made Inuyasha (the one who had run into the wall) even more pissed off.

Malina stared at David in suprise as Inuyasha sat on the ground, rubbing his head after it had made it's meeting with the wall. A large lump was forming. Malina giggled, then got up and ran out after David. "WHEEE!" She tackled him to the ground.

"YEEK!" David hit the ground, making a cloud of dust rise up, and he coughed. Half from the dust, and half from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Aw. Why'd you get tackled by me? I thought you could dodge." She poked David in the head a couple times, and he got up and dusted himself off.

"I wasn't expecting you to come after me, y'know?" He frowned at Malina.

"You suprised me, you know that, right? I wasn't expecting you to be able to do that. Dodging Inuyasha and stuff." She smiled and poked him in the head once more, and he pushed her hand away.

"I told you I could beat him in a fist to fist fight, didn't I?" He casually rose an eyebrow, giving a small chuckle.

"Yup!" She looked foward, then spotted a river. Laughing, she ran and jumped into it. "Eh?" David looked at the water, bent over so his face was only a few inches above the river. Bubbles rose to the surface, and he began to panic. "Malina? Malina? Answer me!" He looked around, still not spotting her. "AAAH!" He yelled in alarm as a wet arm rose from the surface, grabbed the collar to his shirt, and pulled him in. **_PLOOSH!_** He gasped, snorting as he rose to the surface and trying to get the water out of his nose. He coughed, dragging himself onto the bank, and Malina effortlessly pulled herself up next to him, laughing.

"Are you trying to kill me!" He yelled at Malina, waving his arms around and looking like a wet dog, the way his hair was plastered to his head.

Malina stared at him with a blank face for a few seconds, then blurted out in laughter and rolled on the ground. "YOU LOOK SO FUNNY! And man, you shoulda seen your face when I pulled you in. Ahahahah!"

"Kyuh?" David looked at his clothes, then looked at Malina. "Oh yeah? You don't look to hot yourself!" He lifted up her flat, wet hair, laughing. She frowned for a second, then started laughing. "Yeah, guess you're right! C'mon, let's head back to the hut and see if we can get some dry clothes."

They were about to enter the hut when a demon with white, black spotted hair and cat ears came randomly out of the blue saying "I'M THE CAT DEMON NANSHI! and I've new news for you" She paused then looked around insainely "I'm high off catnip!" After whispering that in David's ear, Nanashi flopped on the ground and started to roll and laugh at the same time.

David and Malina looked at the cat demon that now rolled in front of them, both raising an eyebrow and chuckling, and at the same time, Inuyasha ran out of the hut. "You! DEMON! What do you want?"

Nanashi sat up, yelling "I WANT YOUR TURQUOISE MUFFINS!" She looked at the top of his head. "OOOOOH!" She tackled him, then started to yank on his ears, saying "I have the same ones, only on the side of my head, and cat-like." Then she collapsed on Inuyasha's chest, and fell asleep.

"Eh? Uh. Kagome? Someone help?" Inuyasha had a look that seemed mixed with both confusion and helplessness. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came outside. Miroku, of course, had to come and look Nanashi over. "Now how did that happen Inuyasha? A female demon falling asleep on your chest?" He got a devious smile on his face, then whispered behind his hand "You sly dog, I can never get that close with Sango."

"Eh! What! No that's not what happened. I don't even know this demon!" He started to push her off, and Sango and Miroku helped. Kagome just stood by the door to the hut, fuming with anger. _'He's probably lieing! That's worse than Miroku and his womanizing' _She stamped her foot on the ground, and when Inuyasha stood up, she yelled out "Sit boy!"

"Nyeh!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "KAGOME! I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, you had her fall asleep on your chest...I bet that was on purpose!"

"Actually, he's right. He didn't do anything. She whispered to me that she was high off catnip, then tackled Inuyasha and started yanking on his ears. And then, she just fell asleep. On his chest. Without warning." David looked at Nanashi, who now slept soundly on the ground with her tail wrapped around her.

"Yeah, and I'm suprised that I can still hear." Inuyasha's face held an annoyed look as he rubbed his soft ears.

"Oh? Really? Hehehehe" Kagome sweatdropped_ 'Well it wouldn't have been the first he had another girl with him. He's always wanting Kikyo anyways. Wait, what am I talking about! I'm acting like I love him, and I don't...do I?_' She sighed.

"Well...we can't just leave her here, can we?" David poked Nanashi with a stick until Malina hit him across the head.

"OW! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Cause 1, you're poking her, 2, you're stupid, and 3, it's fun. But you're right, I guess we should bring her inside. Sango?" She turned and looked at Sango. "Can you help me pick her up?" Sango and Malina picked Nanashi up and headed inside the hut. They placed her down on a mat. "Where do you think she came from?" Malina looked at Nanashi. There hadn't been anyone in show who looked like this. Unless she had missed an episode. Which she knew she hadn't.

"She said she was a cat-demon? Hmmm..." Sango looked at the demon, trying to figure her out. "There are cat-demon clans that have scattered themselves throughout the land. Kind of like Kouga and his wolves. But I don't know which clan she's from." Malina sighed, then stood up and went outside. Inuyasha had his arms crossed, his back turned to Kagome, grumbling something about the stupid necklace around his neck. David was at the river, obviously having a good time trying to catch fish. A big one landed in his hands, and he yelped in fright at the slimy thing that now flopped on the ground infront of him, and his pushed it back into the water with his foot. "Shuno! Come here!"

"Huh? Oh!" David ran up to Malina, wiping his hands on his shirt. He smelt his hands, scrunched his nose, then smelt his shirt and groaned. "Great...now I smell like fish. What was it you wanted?"

"Sango says she doesn't know which clan the demon is from. We should wait till she wakes up. Maybe she can travel with us, if Inuyasha doesn't disagree."

"Hey? What's going on?" Everyone turned around to see Shippo and Kirara. Shippo had a boquet of flowers in his hands and had one with a long stem tied around Kirara's neck.

"Oh Shippo? You were gone?" Sango had come out of the hut.

"There's a cat-demon inside that hut. She supposidly fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest because she was high off catnip. At least, that's what Shuno says. She's asleep right now though. Aya and Shuno brought her into the hut." Kagome smiled at Shippo, and Malina and Sango nodded.

"Oh? Really? Where's she from?"

--------------------------------------------

Dum-dum-dum...okay. Yeah. So a new charrie is added. Nanashi! all because of my friend. Who typed in her catnip part and when Nanashi enters... when she spent the night. So yeah. I decided to keep it. Nanashi...are you reading this? R&R everyone!


End file.
